pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
You and Me
Author's note:"Lilly and Andrew were been friends ever since there 6,Few Years Later Lilly was now 12 and andrew is 13 there having a journey everywhere" Chapter 1 When I met you again It's been few years later,Lilly din't see Andrew,but well lilly me him again or not?,Find out. Lilly was begin to have a journey she fix her hair and dress to go . Lilly's POV "I wonder andrew will see me again?,I hope so" Lilly begin to open the door in her house to lock it and left the keys(to make sure that one of her family members can get in to her house). She keep thinking about andrew until she falls on a big rock. Andrew's POV "Hey,Midnight do you remember lilly" Midnight the tabby cat was nodded and keep licking her fur. "Whatever,you know what i really wish you were a human to understand my talk" Normal POV Lilly begin to saw a man with short blonde hair,black and purple jacket,black shirt,black pants and black shoes(Andrew's clothes was resemble to a pokémon character Drew). "Andrew is that you?" Ask Lilly "Miss me?' Said Andrew Lilly hug Andrew. Chapter 2 Arrived to Atlanta That Night,Andrew and Lilly began their first journey to Atlanta,Georgia,Us. Lilly and Andrew ride to a boat to Atlanta.Next day,Andrew wakes up lilly. "Lilly,Wake up ,today is the Butterfly card match we must join you like card match" Said Andrew "What time is it?" Ask Lilly "6:30 am,Look Lilly if you don;t wake up i'll guess i leave you and look for a partner" Answered Andrew "Fine,i'll go with you"Said Lilly After Few Hours of walking to Georgia's Hotel. "Hey,Lilly let see if you could catch up" Said Andrew Running. "Im gonna get........ you...,Now this is why i hate traveling with boys except for my brother and friends" Said Lilly Tiredly Suddenly Andrew begin to stopped becauce his tired,Lilly catch him. Andrew's POV "Why,did she always running im tired i need to rest" Andrew Lay down to a hill with yellow daises(Lilly's Favoraite flower) "I really want to admit that i like Lilly" Normal POV 10 minutes later,They arrived to Atlanta's Hotel. "Hello,May i see your pass" Said a hotel worker "Here it is " Said Lilly and Andrew "Im sorry,we don't accept unknown passes we want couple pass" Answered the hotel worker "Did you say couple pass" Said Lilly Lilly whispered to andrew so no one well hear it. Lilly's Pov "Andrew why did they accept couple pass" "Huh! is this means that this place is for couple even the Butterfly Card Match is for couple's too" Andrew's POV "That's right" While clapping hands and flicks his hair "Look Lilly,we must pretend that were dating plus i have a couple pass but it has no picture,let's go to a photo booth" Lilly and Andrew goes to a photo booth(In a couple pass,couples must kiss in a picture)" Normal POV "Oh my i felt nervous" Said Lilly Andrew give lilly a rose,suddenly lilly was blushing it was lost for few minutes.Andrew and Lilly was now infront of the Photo booth. "Wait a minute andrew,why does the backround is blue and red butterfly" Ask Lilly Category:Fanon Works Category:ElenaSmith Pages